1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low insertion force electric connector arrangement including a plug connector and a receptacle connector designed to be mated to each other by inserting the plug connector in the receptacle connector and subsequently rotating the plug connector within the receptacle connector.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electric connector arrangement including of plug and receptacle connectors, the plug and receptacle can be coupled to each other simply by inserting and sliding the male unit straight into the female unit. This type of electric connector arrangement has some defects.
In use, the prior art plug connector is inserted into the receptacle connector until the front end of the plug connector has reached the rear end of the opening or entry space of the receptacle connector. After the plug is fully inserted, the terminals of the plug connector are engaged with the terminals of the receptacle connector. This type of mating motion makes it somewhat difficult to confirm that the plug connector has been inserted in the receptacle connector deep enough to make good electrical connection. In other words, there is the possibility of an incomplete insertion wherein the terminals of the plug connector do not contact those of the receptacle connector causing a failure to establish electrical connection between the two mating electrical connectors. It is difficult to discern an incomplete engagement because the appearance of the mating terminals is hidden from view.